


Only Us And Those We Trust... Which Is Literally Two People

by normalormynormal



Series: Jaylos Week [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Explicit Language, Jay guesses it totally, Jaylos Week, M/M, quite cute, secret admirers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, guys. Jaylos week, Friday - secret admirers. Please enjoy and thanks to musiclovercd3.</p>
<p>Jay has a secret admirer and he's pretty sure he knows who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Us And Those We Trust... Which Is Literally Two People

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for Friday of Jaylos Week by musiclovercd3 (Thanks hun). Now, I'm so so so sorry that this is two days late but I've been sick but I've got it up now and I am about to post Saturdays. I am also sorry how short this is.... I could not find much inspiration for this one. 
> 
> Warnings: there is some explicit language and Mal is a bitch... No surprise there (this is based off the book... Mostly)

Jay tossed the white envelope onto the table before slumping down on the bench that his friends had congregated around for their lunch. They don’t know why they even call it lunch, they don’t even serve food because there isn’t enough.

“Another one?” 

“Yup.” 

Mal blew out a low whistle, “Wow, I mean, everyone knows you’re attractive but a) you are kind of an asshole and b) we’re on the Isle? The fuck writes love letters on the Isle?” 

Evie and Carlos give a small chuckle while Jay shrugs.

Mal turns you sharp gaze to Carlos, “I bet this pipsqueak would if he ever had the chance. Or the guts to do even that…” 

Jay watched with a frown as Carlos shrunk down in his seat and Evie gave a soft glare at Mal.

“You can’t be such a bitch because he’s not as horrible as you.” Mal turns to Jay and flutters her eyes, placing a hand on her chest.

“Aw you noticed! Thank you, I do try very hard to be a bitch.”

“Are you sure? Seems to come naturally to you…” all eyes at the table turn to the youngest. He squeaks and sinks down even further, giving a shy smirk when Jay grins at him and Evie goes in for a high-five. He definitely ignores Mal’s glare though.

Evie catches Mal’s eyes and directs her vibrant green one’s away from the poor boy as the boys continue to mostly ignore her and make small conversation. Once Evie is certain she has the purple-haired girl’s attention, she firmly shakes her head, reminding Mal not to cross the line between friendly joshing and bullying. They’d already had this talk. Mal knew the deal. 

Mal rolled her eyes and turned back to Jay, kicking him in the shin and cutting off the boy’s conversation to their dismay, “So, ever going to figure out who they’re from, Lover Boy?”

“I think I already have…” Jay trails off, eyes briefly passing over Carlos’ to reach Evie’s face as she starts freaking out.

“Oh my god!” she squeals, “Really? You have to tell us!” 

Jay chuckles, “I’ll tell you when I know for sure, cool it girl.”

Evie takes a breath, “Fine, fine.” She still can’t help but grin. 

-oOoOo- 

It was after school and the Core Four did their routine of saying goodbye and Mal walking Evie home while Jay walked with Carlos as they lived close to each other.

After a few minutes of silence and inner debating on how to approach the situation, Jay decides to just be blunt about it.

“Hey, Carlos… is it you that’s sending me those letters?”

Carlos’ eyes widened and he started straight ahead, not saying a word. Jy noticed his distress.

“Hey, it’s okay if you did… I’m kind of hoping you did but if you didn’t… oh god what did I just say? Dammit, um…” 

Upon hearing this, Carlos’ eyes softened.

“You’re really okay if I did send them…?” 

Jay turned his gaze to Carlos’, looking him directly in the eye.

“I… heh, I would actually be more than okay with it…” Jay turned a shy smile down at the ground as both of them kept walking.

“Well… In that case, yes… Yes I did send them…” Carlos smiled softly.

Jay laughed loudly, “Hah! I knew it was your handwriting!” 

Carlos laughed along with him until a thought struck him, “But… we live on the Isle… we can’t have any feelings other than hatred…” 

The two thought about this awhile as they walked, each of them sharing ideas.

“Well, we only tell those we trust. The others can go to Hell.” Jay said softly.

Carlos laughed quietly, “We literally trust two people and I think they already kinda figured it out…”

Jay snickered, “I suppose that is true.” They were quiet again, walking contentedly. 

“So…” Carlos started, “does this mean you’re my boyfriend?”

Jay laughed again, “Yes, I think so… “ 

They then stopped and realised their bodies had taken them off the track to their homes and into some empty alley way. They smiled at each other.

“I think our subconscious agree too…” Carlos trailed off, smiling up at Jay. Jay leaned in closer, chuckling, then their lips touched.


End file.
